Current multi-processor computer systems are typically partitioned such that hardware and software resources of the computer system are divided among the various partitions. For example, in a multi-processor computer system, the processors may be divided into two or more groups of processors. Other resources, such as memory buses, for example, may be included in the processor partitions.
Coherent input/output (I/O) hub chips with a cache or I/O translation look aside buffer (TLB) can be shared among multiple I/O paths. Current solutions assume all ropes under a same cache belong to one partition. Current systems also put an entire I/O hub in one partition. This causes too many resources (I/O cards and connections, for example) to be locked into one partition.